Different designs of shear force transducers are known from the prior art. These shear force transducers usually use wire strain gauges to measure local deformations in a shear beam. The drawback however consists in that to this end, the shear beam has weakened regions in which these deformations are measured.
An alternative measuring principle is based on the magnetoelastic properties of a (permanently) magnetizable material. While in the magnetostriction an external magnetic field causes an elastic deformation and in particular a change in the shape of a body, a mechanical stress of a body leads to a change in the magnetic field thereof in the magnetoelastic effect.
A magnetoelastic shear force transducer based on this measuring principle is known by way of example from patent application US 2014360282 A1, the content of which is entirely incorporated into the present application by reference.